The online environment, including both the Internet and plurality of intranets, can be very dynamic where content is continually uploaded, changed, updated, removed, etc. Documents, such as web-pages, online work-processor type files, PDF files, and other representations of documents can be available online and accessible to users. Often, users search for particular content, and/or access particular web-sites for particular purposes. Some web-sites provide updated content on a regular basis, such as news sites, blogs, discussion boards, and retailer sale sites to name a few. Further, users may be particularly interested in important content that changes over time, such as times and dates of events, for example.